Birthdays
by nelliskinkyinbed
Summary: First, its Nell's birthday and she's a little nervous, thinking that Eric has fogotten, when really he's just waiting for the right moment. Then its Eric's, Nell want's to give him the best she can think of and maybe what she promised a couple weeks earlier. Two part story on the birthdays of our favorite Technical Operator and Intelligence Analyst. (Summary of both chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote a few months ago and yesterday I found it so I though I'd publish it, along with a companion piece.**

* * *

You slowly step down the stairs, your fingers clutching the strap of your bag as you dwell over the fact your partner, your best friend forgot your birthday. It's just been two years, why would he need to know? You finally reach the bottom, you assume you're the last here so you go for the lights.

With every flick of the five switches the lump in your throat grows bigger and your chest tighter. _God Nell, stop being a pansy it means nothing. Go home, curl up on the couch with that book your mom sent_.

"Like always," you whisper. But before you can turn off the last set of lights there's a voice, this time it's not the one in your head. You spin around and Eric is standing there at the top of the stairs. You watch as he hurry's down and comes to stand in front of you.

"What are you still doing here?" you asked trying to hide the bit of disappointment you have.

"You didn't think I'd forget did you?" He smiles at you and you forget you were ever annoyed. "Oh my god you did!" He accuses and you look down, embarrassed. "Well, I didn't. I actually have a gift for you, I just wanted to wait until everyone had left," he takes your hand and you stiffen slightly, "come with me."

He takes you to wardrobe and you're seriously confused. "What are you doing?" you find yourself grinning and you can't help it. There's something about being with him after hours that you can't explain.

"Giving you your present," he takes a small box out of his pocket and smiles towards you again. "Here" he says sheepishly.

You take the box out of his hand and open it up, sucking in a breath as you do. "Eric," you breathe out as you see the golden heart locket. It's so surreal, he actually gave you this, you're speechless. You look back at him and he gives back a gingerly smile.

"I wanted to give you something special."

"It's- it's too much" you say softly.

"No, no" he disagrees "I want to give it to you Nell. I'm not sure if it is the same one that was on your laptop but I really wanted to give it to you, it made you smile. Here." He takes the locket from the box and stands behind you. He lifts the gift around your neck and clips the two chain ends together.

You have to admit it looks pretty great. It feels pretty great. You turn back to look at him. Your faces are in close proximity.

"I told you it would look great," he says as his eyes briefly glance at your lips.

"It's not that, It's just, I know how much it costs, now I'll have to find you something equally as good for your birthday," your voice is hushed and uncertain.

He finds your hand, "I can think of something," he looks down again and you feel something in your chest.

You lean closer so that you're practically touching "Than... you'll have to wait another two weeks until yours," you grin and move your head to kiss his cheek.

You hear him let out a chuckle "I look forward to then."

You wrap your arms around him, "Thank you though; this is seriously the best gift ever, I won't forget it."

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

As you walk into the Mission, everyone acts like it's a normal day; well it is apart from the fact that it's your birthday and everyone has seemed too forgotten. The fact that no one takes a second glance at you just makes your chest grow tighter. Just once you'd want them to treat you like an actual part of the team and not someone who just gets what they need.

As you walk up the steps, Deeks comes speeding down. "Hey man, bye man," he greets as he passes.

You just hope Nell gets here soon, she's the one thing you love most about this job, if anyone can make his day brighter it's her.

You sit back down in your chair and grumble to yourself.

You can hear the doors open but to you it's like white noise. It's probably another worker so you don't take a second look. Then, two hands are placed over your glasses and the sweet scent of cherry and apple fills your surroundings, you can't help but grin as she comes closer and whispers 'Happy Birthday.'

"Hey, you remembered!" you say and you turn around to face her.

She picks up the box, "I never forgot" she pulls a chair in front of you, "I kinda' got you a little something, I hope it's the one you like," she hands the box over to you.

Your face lights up as you see the slice of cake. Nell was amazing, like she always was - this was literally, the icing on the cake.

"I had to sneak it past Hetty and keep Deeks away. I remember how you raved about this cake in this little bakery in Bakersfield. I figured since it's been stressful lately with several intense cases that you deserved a treat on your birthday."

You catch her gaze, "It would have taken at least two hours to get there and back."

"I called ahead and got up early, you deserve it," she pulls out the plastic fork and napkins. "But, Hetty will kill me if we get any crumbs."

You sets the box on the desk and pull her into a hug, one of his arms goes around her back, the other across her back so your hand rest just below the back of her neck. You shouldn't enjoy it was much as you are. With the awkward position you're on, your cheek end up pressed against hers. You're pretty sure your cheeks heat up. She pulls back and let's go, and you let out a breath,

"Go on then, take a bite," she says excitedly.

You nod and carefully scoop out a piece of the cake and bring it to your mouth. Your eyes go wide and you give a grin like a kid in a candy shop. "It's better than I remember," the relived look on her face makes your heart swell. "Here, you have to try some," you offer and hold out another fork full.

"Okay," she agrees as you hold it out for her. She steadies it by placing her hand on yours. As soon as the cake is in her mouth her eyes practically roll back into her head. "Eric, that's amazing. How could you not tell me about this earlier?" she licks a piece of icing off her lip.

The two of you continue your conversation as you shared the cake, you didn't mind, you actually got into a pattern of turns. You hoped she liked this moment as much as you did.

Nell had the fork in her mouth when the door opened and Hetty stood there, she coughed to grab your attentions and you both froze.

"We uhh..." you began.

"Hetty, this is my fault, I got him the cake," Nell fessed up.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Beale," she says then eyes you. She then walks away, once she's out of sight the both of you started laughing again.

"This is seriously the best birthday so far," you tell her as she throws the empty cake box in the bin.

"It was only cake, Eric" she comments.

"Yeah, but I got to share it with you," you admit softly and find yourself nervous.

* * *

You're just about to open you car door when you feel a tap on your back. You immediately know its Nell because anyone else would have tapped you on your shoulder. You turn around and she's smiling up at you with those eyes.

"It's now been exactly two weeks" she says softly.

"What?"

She pulls you down and her lips land on yours. You were both a little stunned when it happened. You can tell it was only suppose to be quick but you've snaked your arm around her to keep her there. You push back, there was no way you were making this a quick birthday kiss.

It's like she melts in your arm, the only way you know she's still there is when her hand lands on your upper arm.

You pull back when your brain starts to scream for oxygen. You watch as she opens her eyes and looks into yours with a shy smile on her lips.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
